One Shots Just For You
by ausllyandtrezpeeps
Summary: Don't you wish Austin and Ally dated since say one? Well now they can! Please read! It's my first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Don't you wish Austin and Ally dated since say one? Well now they can! Please read! It's my first Fanfiction!

Don't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

Ally's POV,

I just got signed to my first record deal! Seriously I'm like gonna explode! When I walk into Sonic Boom I see my Boyfriend Austin working. Yes that's right. Working.

"Well this is a site I thought I would never see" I said to Austin.

" Why can't a loving Boyfriend work your shift? You should be proud." He said. I just laughed at him.

* * *

20 minutes later..

Austin's POV

After Ally told me she got signed to her recoded deal I was so Proud! I went a Bought her a necklace that said, "I Love You" I really hope she likes it because this is my way of telling her I love her. I think I'm the love whisper now dez.

Dez POV

HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

Ally's POV

Well I was washing the counter austin came in. He had a look on his face and I just new something was up.

" Hey Ally" he said

"Austin are you okay?"

"No nervous yes why do you ask?"

"Wait why are you nervous?"

"Alls, I love you.." Then he hands me something. When I open the box it's an A and on the back it has an in graving saying I love you. It was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me or even love me. I kissed him. A few minutes later we pulled away and said, " Thats the most cheesy thing anybody has ever done." "I know but your worth it..

* * *

What did you think? REVIEW! This is going to be a one shot series!(:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry(: I update at night. Love the reviews! I don't own Anything!

Austins POV

We where playing Clarinet Golf. To my suprise she's really good! Do you think its cheesy to ask her on a date by that way. No. Because I just did so haha!

" Hey ally! " I said coming in.

"Hey Aus!" She said smiling.

"Guys! Guess who is the best manager ever?! I just got off the phone wnada movie company. They want a Somg for there movie!" Trish said walking in.

"Trish! That's amazing! What's the movie about?!" Asked Ally.

" Its about these to partners that work together and are like best friends and devolpe feelings and then kiss." Trish mumbled the last part but lucky I could understand her.

"Trish, did you just send them mine and allys story for a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah! But I got 5,000$ so we all win." She said jumping up and down. We all just laughed.

On Ausllys Date..

"Austin! I can't believe you! You would do this all for me!" Ally said Smiling.

"Yeah Alls, I would do anything for you. You make me smile out of bed and I get dizzy in my head."

"Austin.. Your copyig a song." She said well laughing. This is the best night of my life with the love my life.

I've always seen a futher with Ally. I see kids running around our house and we would be chasing them. Ally cooking dinner. Family Meals. Laughter. That's want. With nobody else. Just..

Ally.


	3. Just you and me baby

Hey Guys! I don't own anything! (: I don't own any of the songs used! Enjoy!?

Austins POV

I was walking through the halls of my highschool. I was gonna go meet up with my Partner/ best friend/crush Ally Dawson. Yes, I Austin Monica moon admitted to you that I have feelings for Ally. I just wonder if she likes me back.

All of the sudden I'm at Sonic Boom. Was I in Ally world again? I really need to stop doing that. As about to go to the practice room, I heard sniffs in the closet. I opened the door to see my beautiful ally. Well not mine yet.

"Alls! What's wrong?!"

She sniffled "E-l-l-Iot and Kira" she said in between sobs.

"Alls? What did they do now?" You see those are the school most to inreseptiable Bullies. Nobody likes them. Except eachother.

"They said that nobody would ever fall for me because I'm not goods enough"

"Allyson Marie Dawson. Of course your good enough. I think out old enough. Ally I didn't want to ruin our friendship but oh man I love you. I hope you don't Care what everyone else thinks because they dont see beautiful you are. Al.." I got cut off by a certain pair of lips. When we pulled away I said

"Do you see? I like you. Nobody else matters."

"Austin. Nobody else matters. Just you and me. That's all I need." she said smiling


End file.
